A CHristmas Carol
by Kay-Mika
Summary: Jeder C.Dickens Geschichte kennt, wird das hier bekannt vorkommen. warnungen angst?, slight shonenai und shojoai


Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, aber auch rein gar nichts. Geld

Verdienen tue ich damit auch nicht.

Beta-dank an: Qan-Chan Die andere kommt noch.

Versprochen.

Pairings: Spielen keine große Rolle

Warnungen: Angst(?), slight shonen-ai und shojo-ai

Erklärungen: Puperty Boy: pubertierender Junge ( als

Beleidigung gemeint)

Orphange-Gang: Waisenhaus-Gang

Seifer,Zell: Ihr verlangt doch jetzt nicht wirklich

Von mir, dass ich hier die deutsche

Schreibweise hinschreibe. Ich finde

Das ja schon im Spiel schrecklich.

Bemerkungen: Man merkt, dass ich nur englische FF8 Fan Fictions kenne'', deswegen auch die Begriffe. Ich kann es mir halt nicht anders vorstellen.

A Christmas Carol

„Squall biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!", Selphie kniete vor dem Schreibtisch des braunhaarigen Kommandanten und flehte ihn an.

„Selphie, ich wiederhole mich nur ungerne, aber nein heißt nein."

„Ach Squall. Jetzt komm schon. Biiiiiiiiiitteeeeeeee."

„Nein."

„Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiitteeeeeeeeeee"

„Nein!"

„Squaaall. Selbst Seifer ist an diesem einen Tag mal nett. Also…"

„Nein, Selphie. Es wird keine Weihnachtsfeier geben. Und damit Basta."

Energisch schob Squall Selphie aus seinem Büro und schlug ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Enttäuscht starrte das junge Mädchen die Tür an. Sie war den Tränen nahe.

„Und?", fragte eine Stimme neben ihr.

Niedergeschlagen schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nichts."

Tröstend lege ihr Rinoa den Arm um die Schulter. „Lass den Kopf nicht hängen."

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Cafeteria, wo der Rest der Orphange-Gang saß.

„Und?", fragte Zell zwischen zwei Hotdogs.

Selphie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen und legte ihren Kopf auf die kühle Tischplatte.

„Er hat nein gesagt", murmelte sie.

„Können wir denn gar nichts machen?", fragte Questis.

„Du weißt, wie stur er sein kann", meinte Rinoa.

„Dann feiern wir halt illegal eine."

„Irvine!", Questis sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Aber irgendetwas müssen wir doch machen können?"

„Da kann nur noch ein Wunder helfen", meinte Rinoa und streichelte Selphie beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Ein Wunder. Soso….. das lässt sich machen"

Alles sah Seifer an, der nur sein patentiertes Grinsen aufsetzte.

°° 20.00 Uhr°°

Müde ging Squall die Gänge zu seinem Quartier entlang.

Es war ein anstrengender Arbeitstag gewesen – jedenfalls für ihn, alle anderen schienen sich ja lieber mit dicken, roten Kerlen, die Geschenke brachten und geschmückten Bäumen zu beschäftigen. Weihnachten nannten sie das.

„Bah Humbug", murmelte er vor sich hin, während er sein Quartier aufschloss und herein trat.

Morgen war ein Arbeitstag wie jeder andere auch und wenn die Welt untergehen würde.

Nach einer kurzen Stippvisite im Bad und einem Kleiderwechsel legte er sich in sein Bett und schloss die Augen.

°°21.00 Uhr°°

„Squall….Squall… wach auf…"

Müde blinzelte der gerade geweckte und versuchte sein noch schlafendes Gehirn zum Aufwachen zu zwingen.

„Squall…", schon wieder diese Stimme. Konnte er nicht einmal seine Ruhe haben?

„Was?", fauchte er

„Wach auf", säuselte die Stimme, die ihm verdammt bekannt vorkam.

„Questis? Was willst du? Lass mich schlafen."

„Squall, ich bin nicht Questis. Ich bin der Geist der Weihnacht und ich bin hier um dir zu zeigen, wie wichtig dieses Fest ist."

„Und warum siehst du dann aus wie Questis?", fragte Squall der sich jetzt auf seine Unterarme abstützte.

„Weil ich will, dass du mir zuhörst. Deswegen."

„Ach und du meinst also, dass ich Questis zuhören würde, ja?"

„Ja, meine ich. Und jetzt höre, was ich dir verkünden will: Heute Nacht werden dich drei Geister besuchen, um dir den Sinn von Weihnachten beizubringen. Der Erste wird dich in einer Stunde besuchen", und damit war die Geister-Questis auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Squall starrte noch kurz auf den leeren Fleck, bevor er sich auf die Seite drehte und „Bah, Humbug", murmelte.

°°°22.00Uhr°°

"Hey, Puberty Boy, wach auf."

Squall riss die Augen auf. Was machte Seifer in seinem Quartier? Und überhaupt wie war er hier herein gekommen?

„Was machst du hier?", giftete er den Blonden an und richtete sich ruckartig in seinem Bett auf.

„Ich will dir den Sinn von Weihnachte erklären."

Squall seufzte. „Du nicht auch noch, Seifer".

„Ich bin nicht Seifer. Ich bin der Geist der vergangen Weihnacht und seh nur so aus wie er."

„Und deswegen musst du auch so reden wie er."

„ Es soll ja wohl authentisch wirken, oder? Und jetzt komm".

Squall verdrehte seine Augen.

Der Geister-Seifer ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und fuhr mit seiner Gunblade einmal durch die Luft, woraufhin sich ein Schlitz öffnete und den Blick auf ein Zimmer mit Kamin freigab.

„Komm jetzt".

Squall wurde am Kragen seines T-Shirts gepackt und in das Zimmer geschleift, noch ehe er irgendwie reagieren konnte.

„Wo… wo sind wir?"

„Erkennst du es nicht?" wir sind im Waisenhaus. Und jetzt sei still und sieh hin."

Der Geister-Seifer zeigte auf die Tür, die sich genau in dem Augenblick öffnete. Herein trat Edea, gefolgt von sechs kleinen Knirpsen, die aufgeregt in das Zimmer stürmten.

„Baaaaaasteln", krähte Klein-Selphie durch den Raum

„Und Kekse essen", fügte ein kleiner Squall hinzu.

„Jaaaa, Kekse", Klein-Questis warf vor Freude die Arme in die Luft.

„Seht mal, Seifer und Zell stehen unter einem Mistelzweig." Klein-Irvine deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf die beiden blonden Jungen.

„Küssen. Küssen. Küssen!" Sofort brach ein Chor aus und alles schaute auf die Beiden.

Ohne lange zu überlegen beugte sich Klein-Seifer zu Klein-Zell herunter und gab ihm ein kleines Küsschen auf die Wange, bevor er zum Tisch weiterging und sich setzte.

„Hey, was ist jetzt? Ich will baaaasteln", beschwerte sich der kleine Junge und jetzt setzten sich auch die anderen an den Tisch.

Der kleine Raum war erfüllt von fröhlichen Kinderstimmen, Lachen und dem Duft von frisch gebackenen Keksen.

„Und? Hast du gesehen, wie schön Weihnachten war?"

Squall blinzelte. Er befand sich wieder in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer

„Na und? Es ist Vergangenheit und das interessiert mich nicht mehr. So und jetzt verschwinde. Ich will schlafen. Im Gegensatz zu anderen geh ich morgen arbeiten."

Wütend stapfte der Kommandant zu seinem Bett und warf sich in die Decken.

„Wie du willst, aber schlaf nicht ein. In einer Stunde kommt der nächste Geist dich besuchen."

„Bah, Humbug"

°°23Uhr°°

„Hey, Darlin' wach auf".

„WAS?", mit funkelnden Augen saß Squall augenblicklich im Bett. „Könnt ihr mich nicht schlafen lassen?"

„Hey, Darlin' reg dich nicht so auf. Das ist schlecht für deinen Blutdruck."

Squall funkelte den Geister-Irvine wütend an, den das aber völlig kalt ließ.

„Nein, können wir nicht. Und? Soll ich dir jetzt auch erzählen, warum ich so ausseh wie Irvine?"

„Nein"."

Der Geister-Irvine machte kurz ein enttäuschtes Gesicht, setzte dann aber sofort sein bestes Flirtlächeln auf.

„Also, was willst du hier?", fragte Squall entnervt.

„Ich? Ich bin der Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnacht und ich werde dir zeigen wie dieses Weihnachten aussehen wird, Darlin'"

Der Geister-Irvine packte ihn an der Hand und schnippte mit dem Finger.

„Wo sind wir dieses Mal?"

„Sch", der Geister-Irvine legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken hinter sich.

Sie befanden sich ganz eindeutig in einem Garden-Quartier.

Weihnachtsmusik dudelte leise aus einem kleinen Radio und die ganze Orphange-Gang war versammelt.

Zell saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett und mümmelte Kekse. Zu seinen Füßen saß Seifer, der sich auch gerade einen Keks nahm und „Blöder Komander" murmelte.

Questis sah ihn leicht vorwurfsvoll an.

„Er hätte uns ja wenigsten eine kleine Weihnachtsfeier erlauben können", meinte Irvine, der an der Wand gelehnt saß und seine Freundin beobachtete

„So ein Sklaventreiber!" Rinoa verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und blies die Backen auf.

„So", sagte Selphie gerade in diesem Augenblick und stand auf.

Trotzig klebte sie einen grünen Papierstern ans Fenster.

„Und heute ist doch Weihnachten. Da kann Squall machen was er will."

„Na die kann was erleben", beschwerte sich der Braunhaarige, als sie sich wieder in seinem Quartieren befanden.

„Hey, Darlin' hast du denn gar nichts daraus gelernt?"

„Doch. Und zwar das Selphie sich über meine Verbote hinweg setzt. Na, die kann was erleben."

Der Irvine-Geist seufzte. „Dann muss es wohl der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht richten."

„Bitte?", Squall sah ihn an, „Da kommt noch einer?"

„In einer Stunde, Darlin'", und damit war der Irvine-Geist auch schon verschwunden.

Squall setzte sich auf sein Bett. Dieses Mal würde er ganz bestimmt nicht einschlafen.

°°24.00 Uhr°°

„Hey Squa…"

„Klappe. Lass uns das so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen. Ich will schlafen", fuhr er einen völlig aus dem Konzept gebrachten Zell-Geist an.

„Gut, wie du willst."

Der Zell-Geist machte eine einladende Handbewegung und sie befanden sich in einem Hausflur, der weihnachtlich dekoriert war.

„Wo sind wir?"

„In der Zukunft"

„Ah ja, das hätte ich mir ja denken können." Squalls Stimme troff nur so vor Sarkasmus, „Ich meinte in…"

Er wurde jäh unterbrochen, als sich die Haustür öffnete und Seifer den Flur betrat.

Draußen schien es zu schneien, denn er wollte sich gerade den Schnee von den Schultern klopfen, als sich ihm ein kleiner, blonder Junge mit Strubbelhaaren an den Hals schmiss.

„Papaaaaa."

„Woah, hey, hey. Nicht so heftig"

Der kleine Junge lachte nur und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Seifer gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er den Jungen auf den Boden setzte.

„Cloud, lass Papa doch erstmal ausziehen", Zell trat lachen in den Flur: „Warum gehst du nicht wieder zu den andern ins Wohnzimmer, mmh?"

„Okay", Cloud rannte wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hallo Liebling", Zell küsste Seifer kurz, während er ihm den Mantel auszog.

„Die anderen sind auch schon da"

„Gut, ich hab nämlich Hunger", Seifer tauschte seine Straßenschuhe gegen ein paar Pantoffeln aus und folgte Zell ins Wohnzimmer.

„Onkel Seifer!", zwei weitere Kinder schmissen sich ihm and den Hals

„Na ihr beiden"

„Tifa! Vincent! Jetzt lasst Seifer sich doch erstmal setzen", ermahnte Questis die beiden Kinder.

„Ist gut", die beiden ließen von Seifer ab und setzten sich ganz lieb an den großen Esstisch.

„Questis, jetzt sei doch nicht so streng mit den beiden", Rinoa gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie sich auch an den Esstisch setzte.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Squall den Geister-Zell, während er die Szene beobachtete.

„Zell und Seifer haben geheiratet und einen kleinen Jungen adoptiert. Cloud." ,gab dieser bereitwillig Auskunft, „Selphie und Irvine haben auch geheiratet und eine kleine Tochter Namens Tifa. Der kleine schwarzhaarige Junge da ist Vincent, der Adoptivsohn von Rinoa und Questis"

„Rinoa und Questis?"

„Jupp. Rinoa hat dich verlassen, weil du Weihnachte hasst und hat stattdessen Questis geheiratet."

„Und was ist mit mir?"

„Gut das du fragst"

Der Zell-Geist schnippte mit den Fingern und sie verließen das Haus von Seifer und Zell, stattdessen befanden sie sich jetzt in einem dunklen Raum, in dem nur eine kleine Schreibtischlampe etwas Licht spendete, aber auch sie konnte die dunklen Ecken nicht erreichen, aus denen die Kälte kroch.

Squall schlang fröstelnd seine arme um sich. Nein, das war wirklich kein schöner Ort.

„W-w-wo … s-s-sind wir?", fragte er mit klappernden Zähnen.

„Sieh selbst"

Squall trat ein paar Schritte auf die Lichtquelle zu und erschrak furchtbar. An dem Schreibtisch saß er. Seine grauen Augen noch kälter als Eis.

„Sie haben dich alle verlassen. Niemand denkt mehr an dich. Du bist ganz alleine".

Squall schaute auf sich selbst. Das sollte seine Zukunft sein? Alleine? Vergessen? Kalt und düster? Ohne die anderen? Ohne seine Freunde?

„Nein, nein, nein!" Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Das konnte, das durfte nicht sein. So wollte er nicht enden.

„Bring", er schluckte die Tränen herunter. „Bring mich hier weg. Ich glaube, ich habe verstanden."

Okay", Zells schnippte wieder mit den Fingern und sie befanden sich wieder an ihrem Ausgangsort.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Digitalwecker und sah sich dann hektisch um.

Mit halb zugeknöpfter Hosen und seine Jacke anziehend stürmte er aus dem Raum.

Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er noch rechtzeitig fertig werden wollte.

°° Am Morgen°°

Neugierig folgten Selphie, Questis, Rinoa und die andern den grünen und roten Pfeilen, die zum Ballsaal führten.

Sie wechselten einen kurzen Blick miteinander, bevor Selphie die Tür vorsichtig öffnete.

Ihre Augen wurden groß als sie den Saal sahen.

Jetzt drängten sich die andern an ihr vorbei und staunen über den geschmückten Saal.

„Das war eine tolle Idee." ,meinte Zell und gab Seifer ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

„Was hast du auch anderes von mir erwartet?"

Questis rollte mit den Augen.

„Hat Squall das alles alleine gemacht?", fragte Irvine ungläubig.

„Wo ist den eigentlich unser bekehrter Komander?"

„Da", Rinoa ging lächelnd auf den friedlich schlummernden Squall zu.

„Squall?"

Squall öffnete kurz seine Augen und murmelte" Fröhliche Weihnachten", bevor er wieder weiterschlief.

Und so wurde das Weihnachtsfest im B-Garden dank Seifer und C. Dickens gerettet

Fin


End file.
